Scrooge's song Revised
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Scrooge's song from the Muppet's Christmas carol. Read and Review. REDONE MUCH BETTER!


Scrooge's song

**AN: THIS IS REDONE! MUCH BETTER NOW!**

AN: I know it is nowhere near Christmas but this just seemed to fit his character so well. I changed some of the words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about him; I also don't own the song The Muppet Christmas Carol Scrooge Song. Go watch on it is kind of funny. Also do not own the idea for The Christmas Carol, that is Charles Dickens

Right on with the story.

The tall black haired man swept through wizard London causing many to pull away in terror. His black eyes swept over them without really seeing the people as he walked. A rather brave young wizard looked up from his tray of apples and watched the powerful wizard walk through the streets.

"There he is Mr. Severus Snape."

The wizard's young companion shivered slightly. "Whoa is it getting colder out here?"

Severus Snape ignored the two wizards and continued walking down the street. The other witches and wizards looked after him and began to sing softly.

_When a cold wind blows it chills you,  
Chills you to the bone  
But there's nothin' in nature that freezes your heart  
Like years of bein' alone_

Neville and Hermione sadly shook their heads as they watched Snape pass them.

"He lost everyone and he didn't have much to begin with."

Neville nodded toward his best friend. "That man's heart is frozen solid by now."

Draco nodded his blonde head then leaned against the wall watching Ginny.

_Its paints you with indifference,  
Like a lady paints with rouge_

Ginny huffed loudly and moved away from him glaring over her shoulder and nearly running into Snape who merely sneered down at her in disgust.

"Useless Weasleys" he snarled before he continued down the road.

Ginny sneered after him and her brother Ron moved to stand by her side from his place on the back wall.

_Ron: And the worst of the worst,  
Ginny: The most hated and cursed  
Ron: Is the one that we call Snape_

Oliver and Katie looked up from their places on the ground weakly flinching as water splashed them as a car zoomed past.

_Un kind as any,  
And the wrath of many,  
This is that Severus Snape_

Severus Snape paused and glanced over his shoulder slightly so he could watch as the wizards and witches spoke of his evil reputation. 'Good' he thought. 'Means no one will bother me.' He drew his wand and hexed a young wizard and watched him run away screaming. Severus laughed cruelly knowing the word would soon get around. Then he heard them singing about him again.

_OH! There goes Mr. Humbug,  
There goes mister Grim  
If they gave a prize for bein' mean  
The winner would be him  
Oh, Snape he loves his money  
Cause he thinks it gives him power  
If he became a flavor, you can bet he would be sour  
(Even the vegetables don't like him!)_

Severus nodded his head slightly, the years of being a spy were the only thing that kept the tears away from his eyes. He almost laughed though; they were mistaking him for Lucius. Even after all the work Severus put in he still didn't have much compared to his money hungry former best friend. He found himself walking past the Patil twins and glowered over at them.

_There goes mister Skinflint  
There goes mister Greed_

They sneered over at Severus then yelped in surprise as the Weasley twins stepped into view and grinned at Snape as they added to the song.

_The undisputed master of the under-handed deed_

Snape struggled to hold back a laugh as he continued to walk down the street smirking coldly at the former Death Eaters who he had had thrown out on the street.

They glared back after him; Bellatrix threw a _Crusatis_ cruse at him and hit a black-headed male. The young male turned slowly toward the group to show he was the Minister's son. The former Death Eaters screamed and ran away into the broken down tenement. Severus quickly moved down the street and heard the former Death Eaters cruse and sing after him.

_He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses  
Us small folk live in misery  
Its even worse for mouses  
(Please sir, I want some cheese)_

Severus continued moving quickly away from the Minister's son and so he didn't hear the kindness in the voices of the young chorus as they sung on the street corner until it was too late.

_He must be so lonely  
He must be so sad  
He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad  
He's really a victim of fear and of pride  
Look close and there must be a sweet man inside  
Nah! Uh-Uh!_

Severus heard the last part and frowned slightly before he raised his wand and sent a cruse to scatter them. The chorus flew in every direction with screams of surprise and anger on their lips. Severus shook his head and continued walking down the street listening to them continue the song.

_There goes mister outrage,  
There goes mister sneer  
He has no time for friends or fun  
His anger makes that clear  
Don't ask him for a favor cause his nastiness increases  
No crust of bread for those in need  
No cheeses for us mices_

Severus noticed Harry Potter lean against a light post and sneered with disgust. "Potter."

Harry nodded his head silently before he turned back toward his young godson Teddy Lupin and spoke softly:

_Snape liked the cold  
He was hard and sharp as a flint  
Secret and self contained  
As solitary as an oyster_

Severus tensed his body up and stalked down the street without looking back at the boy who had once professed to love him. Severus continued down the road knowing that the witches and wizards were following him.

_There goes mister Heartless  
there goes mister Cruel  
He never gives  
He only takes  
He lets his hunger rule  
If being mean's A way of life  
He'll practice and Rehearse  
And all that work is payin' off  
Cause Snape is getting worse  
Everyday in everyway  
Snape is getting worse!_

Severus Snape swerved around causing the witches and wizards who were crowded around him to turn and pretend that they had been busy. Severus pulled out his wand and wordlessly levitated a child off the ground and sent him flying.

"My baby!"

The mother of the small child ran away screaming out obscenities about Snape's character. Snape sneered after her and glared around at the other wizards and witches. Harry Potter watched from the corner and silently shook his head.

"Ever since Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore where killed, he has had run of this town. Even old Malfoy has stopped visiting him a long time ago."

Teddy Lupin turned his eyes on his godfather and struggled to keep from laughing. "You have to be either really good or pretty bad to get on Mr. Malfoy's bad side."

Harry nodded and motioned for his godson to follow him and the two left.

AN: Well, what do you think? Read and review. Thanks.


End file.
